Beyond the Divide
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the school has been reduced to rubble and its four Houses torn asunder by war, pain, and fear. Amid the chaos and the loss, survivors try their best to mend the wounds of war, each from their own direction. Will their unity plans heal more than just House rivalry? SSHG. 6 chapters, story complete. For drakien, belatedly.
1. Time Does Not Heal All Wounds

**Time Does Not Heal all Wounds**

Some people, most of them small children caught up in a war not meant for them, would have thought that five years after the fall of the Dark Lord, all would be well. In fact, even the highly cynical expected it to be fine by then.

It was not fine. All was not well.

Wizarding Britain was in tatters, with no real government to lead it into a shiny new age. Hogwarts, once the center of the magical community, was still little more than a ramshackle pile of bricks and mortar. Families were torn apart, finding it a slow process trying to heal both physical and mental scars.

There were many who tried to help, to pick up the pieces and right their communities. Yes, they did succeed; slowly but surely they made a difference. However, when witches and wizards started receiving an invitation to celebrate five years of freedom, there weren't many who felt like celebrating.

The celebration ball went ahead, with the higher members of society, some Ministry of Magic employees, and Hogwarts staff and alumni attending. The Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord was there, mostly in an attempt to buoy the spirits of those who didn't trust that things would ever get better. In his position as an Auror and consultant to the slowly rebuilding Ministry, Harry Potter tried to make things better, but some days, when he reflected on those he had lost, it was hard to make promises he wasn't sure he could fulfill. He was glad he had Ron Weasley by his side, a constant reminder that not everyone blamed him for the loss of so many loved ones.

Between Harry and the Malfoy's extensive funds, Hogwarts was slowly being rebuilt. Trying to piece together a sentient magical castle was a process that could not be rushed. In the meantime, some large estates had been extended to board and educate the four houses of Hogwarts. Each house was in a different location around Scotland, which only perpetuated the division of loyalties; hurting souls do not heal easily nor do they forgive and forget. Harry hoped that it would not be another five years before the Wizarding World saw its people united and hopeful once more.


	2. Physician Heal Thyself

**Physician, Heal Thyself**

Hermione Granger was no stranger to solitude; in fact, many times it was the balm to heal her soul and calm her thoughts. After the demands of the war, Hermione decided a life outside of the spotlight was exactly what the doctor ordered. She could be one of the Golden Trio, constantly in the public eye and, therefore, constantly criticized for anything that was less than perfect in the new world. Or, perhaps, she could quietly slip away, finish her education, and slowly but surely make a real difference in the world. Hermione opted for the latter.

After finishing her last year of Hogwarts through correspondence, and rushing through a 6 year university program in just 4 years, Hermione returned from America, with a PhD in Psychology and an MMM, Masters of Magical Medicine.

This was how she would help the world heal. However, Hermione had the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that it was much easier to give advice than it was to follow it oneself. While Hermione set about the daunting task of combining magical solutions with muggle psycho-therapy, she hoped a tiny bit of her knowledge would actually rub off on her.


	3. Books and Cleverness

**Books and Cleverness**

Severus Snape threw his invitation in the bin. He hadn't spent the last five years trying to improve the education system, curriculum, and general outlook of the wizarding community, to suddenly believe a ball of all things would unite the country and magically fix everything that was wrong. Apparently, some idiots did think that was exactly what would happen. Well, he wasn't going.

And until he could find a better location for the temporary Hogwarts, and a way to get the students and parents to trust each other again, he would not be going to some frivolous event. Don't think he hadn't tried Quidditch and inter-house activities either. No, until Hogwarts was back under one roof, there was only so far he could go with his initiatives, especially if he had to keep his personal involvement a secret. In fact, the way he had spent the last few years, it was no surprise that some people just assumed he had died in the war. He would gladly keep it that way, forever if necessary.

Severus sighed and warmed up his cold cup of tea. The sun was dipping low on the horizon and he was only halfway through his proposal to the board of governors. It would be another long night.


	4. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

"Please, Hermione. I don't want to go any more than you do, but if we were all seen together again, it might just give some people a tiny shred of hope. And think of the people you could diagnose with your mind-magic. You could give out your card left and right."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, for the millionth time, it's not 'mind-magic'."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "I know. Come on, we'll just stay a little while and then you can go back to your books. Besides, we haven't had a proper catch up in ages."

"We can't very well catch up while attending a ball, Harry, but if you think it will help, I'll come."

"Thanks Hermione. You're the best."

Hermione gave a faintly exasperated sigh as Harry's head disappeared from the fireplace. She wasn't looking forward to questions, stares, and accusations, but she couldn't help but think maybe there would be someone there who might genuinely want her help. She would go to the ball and put on a smile. It was really the least she could do.

/

Severus re-read the missive that had just come through his window, while absentmindedly stroking the Ministry bird. His new proposals would be discussed in depth on Thursday next, provided he attended the anniversary ball. What a load of-

 _Hoot!_

Severus sighed. "Fine." He muttered and penned back a short "I accept", fed the owl a couple of treats, and sent him on his way.

Even though Severus would only put in a brief appearance, he had a feeling it would not go unnoticed. Most of the population assumed he was dead, incarcerated, or in hiding. What would the wizarding community think of him showing up again after all these years? He tried very hard not to dwell on those thoughts.


	5. Coffee with a Colleague

**Coffee with a Colleague**

There were a select few who knew of Severus' current whereabouts and activities. Minerva McGonagall, the current Headmistress of Hogwarts, kept in contact, not surprising considering the behind the scenes work Severus did for the school. Of course, he worked closely with the Board of Governors and a handful of Ministry officials as well. What may be more surprising, though perhaps not entirely strange, was Severus' recent friendship with one Hermione Granger.

Severus stumbled upon her ground-breaking research as a matter of course while perusing his many research periodicals as he kept abreast of all the latest developments in the academic community. Still researching and submitting himself, Severus never let a day go by when he didn't learn something new.

He didn't expect to learn of Hermione's foray into a brand new subject matter, nor did he predict he would begin working alongside her to integrate potions with her own work. He really wasn't surprised though at her brilliance, nor their comfortable work relationship which challenged them both daily.

Most of their work was done through correspondence with the occasional in-person meet up. After a while, their work sessions evolved into the occasional non-work session, where they would meet for a drink or a meal, or even steal away to the shops together to get new supplies.

They enjoyed each other's company, and understood each other's desire to find their new place in this world, while still appreciating the values of working from the shadows.

Hermione was a vivid and intriguing companion that brought some light to his normally dismal existence.

It was on one of these friendly meet ups, that they began discussing the upcoming ball. Of course, they had both been coerced to attend and neither one wanted to admit that the evening might not be entirely wasted if they could spend some of it in each other's presence.

Over coffee and a scone each, they discussed Severus' 'return from the dead.' Hermione even managed to get him chuckling over some more far-fetched ideas, such as how he should ramp up the shock factor and jump out of a coffin or some such overly macabre scheme. The afternoon was not without productivity, however. The two spent a solid hour discussing new ways to help heal Hogwarts, not only with Hermione's new 'mind magic' (Severus really wasn't surprised that Potter had come up with such a childish term for the extensive and, frankly, awe-inspiring work she had accomplished), but also with initiatives to get the houses working together again.

Hermione left the café with a rather devilish smirk on her face. Severus narrowed his eyes, knowing just how Slytherin she could be sometimes. "And what, pray tell, is that look for, Hermione?"

Hermione merely grinned. "You'll find out at the ball. Until then!"

Severus wasn't sure who should be most concerned, the other guests at the ball, or himself.


	6. Unity Begins at Home

**Unity Begins at Home**

Severus knew he would hate most every second of the celebration ball. What he didn't expect was to spend the first 45 minutes scanning the crowded room in search of some bushy brown hair attached to a witch, who, if he was honest, was starting to bewitch him.

In the end, Severus had opted for no greater shock factor than walking into the ballroom, taking a glass of steaming punch from a house-elf, and proceeding to have a perfectly normal conversation with Minerva.

It was enough. He heard the whispers, and noted the stares, but ignored them all.

Unfortunately, what he could not ignore were the Thackery twins. The girls- well, they could hardly be described as girls but they certainly acted like hormonal teenagers- were pin-up girls in one particular Quidditch magazine. Severus had no doubt Weasley had something to do with their invitation.

Once they spied the infamous Severus Snape, potentially an actual vampire, they just had to get their claws into him.

Severus was powerless to stop them converging upon him, all heaving breasts and girly voices. Merlin's beard, he really wished he was dead.

"Excuse me, Miss Annabelle!" Severus almost squealed when one of the girls decided to run her hand down his back and cup his…nether-regions. Just as he was about to hex them into next year, he heard another breathy female voice.

"Oh _there_ you are, darling!" Hermione breezed in between the twins, who were looking very much like they had just consumed some sour grapes, and wrapped her fingers around Severus arm. "I have been looking all over for you, you silly man!" With her other hand, she lightly swatted his chest and leaned in to his cheek, ostensibly for a kiss. "You looked a bit like you were drowning…." She whispered before giving a very cat-like grin at the twins. "Well, I'm sure my Severus has had a _fabulous_ time talking with you, but he has better things to do now." Then she propelled Severus as far from that corner of the room as possible, the Thackery twins staring at their retreating backs.

Severus was too relived to notice that everyone was staring and whispering at the unlikely duo more than they had when Severus had first entered.

"You do realize that I do not need 'saving' from anyone or anything, Hermione. I am perfectly capable-"

"Oh yes, completely capable of being drooled on by the twit-twins." Hermione had dropped the jealous girlfriend act and was trying very hard not to laugh at the memory of Severus looking as if he wanted the floor to swallow him.

Severus grunted. "Yes, well… thank you." He said quietly through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome."

Now that Severus was not drowning in the clashing perfumes of those exasperating women, he noticed Hermione was dressed rather elegantly in a long, black dress. It was simple and understated, just like her. He suddenly felt quite lucky to have her friendship.

"So…what was this surprise you promised me?" Severus asked as Hermione grabbed a drink from a passing elf.

"Well, I thought you and I should show our support for House unity."

"Mm…" This was nothing new.

But before Hermione could explain her idea, Harry approached them. "Good to see you, sir." He held out his hand. "As Hermione keeps saying, we must stick together in these trying times. I appreciate you coming out tonight."

Severus nodded in reply. Really, the boy sounded exactly like a future Ministry minion, but at least his heart was in the right place.

Harry winked at Hermione and walked off, smirking to himself at Hermione's brazen scheme.

"Anyway, I figured what better way to express our desire for healing these wounds then showing everyone that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can get along very well, thank you very much."

"I'm afraid I miss your point. Surely, you and I talking together is not going to garner a significant amount of change."

"Mm, no, but I think it might get things going." Hermione smiled. Severus knew that smile.

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?"

Hermione gave a short laugh, and turned around slowly. The back of what Severus thought was a plain, simple dress, was almost open but for some gold cords looping towards a large snake curving down the length of her spine.

When Hermione turned back around, she leaned in and whispered in Severus' ear. "I thought this might help with inter-house relations…"

Severus felt a shiver down his spine. There was definitely no mistaking that tone of voice. He swallowed and replied, "Indeed. Shall we begin these… _relations_ … at your place or mine?"

Hermione smirked and pulled him out of the ballroom, where the two wasted no time in embarking on Hermione's inter-house unity proposal.

As the two apparated back to Hermione's house, they thought that perhaps they could begin to heal each other's wounds. In the end, just maybe, all would be well.

* * *

 **And that's all folks. I hope you've enjoyed! Until next time. :)**


End file.
